


《病态》chapter3

by lordxiaomao



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 07:46:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17300633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordxiaomao/pseuds/lordxiaomao





	《病态》chapter3

作者话：变态警告！！！

chapter3

汤姆端着清水和药走进哈利的卧室时发现哈利正试图从床上下来。

“我感觉很不好。”哈利气喘吁吁的说，他勉强用手肘支撑自己从床上起来，然后把受伤的腿伸出被子。哈利赤脚踩着地面，试图站起来，从腿部传来的剧烈疼痛使他皱紧了眉头。片刻后，哈利再次倒在了床上。

汤姆将盘子放在床头柜上，走到哈利的身边，手扶在他的肩膀上，帮助他靠坐在床上。再拿起一旁的毛毯，披在哈利的身上，防止他着凉。

“这不对劲，我已经休养一周了，可现在还是不能走路。”哈利的呼吸有些沉，光是起身这个动作就让他气喘吁吁：“我应该再去医院检查一下。”

“哈利，你的褪里打入了三块钢，这不是一周时间就能适应的。”汤姆注意到哈利出汗了，于是拿出干净手巾擦拭着哈利脸上还有颈部的汗水，在擦到锁骨时，哈利抓住汤姆的手，阻止他继续往下擦。

汤姆收回了手，可能是太过亲密让哈利感觉到不舒服了。

“你可以帮我预约一下温斯顿医生吗？”哈利说道。

“好的，但是见到温斯顿医生需要很多时间。”汤姆将清水和药递给了哈利：“可能三四天才能排到你。”

哈利接过汤姆递上来的药，汤姆紧盯着哈利，看着他将药丢进嘴里，举起杯子喝水，喉结鼓动的一瞬间，汤姆嘴角绽开一个淡淡的笑容。

汤姆坐在了床边，他可以嗅到哈利身上特有的香气，只不过因为哈利一直卧床不起，这股香气显得非常的淡。就像是那只在森林里优雅的鹿不小心被邪恶的毒蛇缠住，挣扎着跌到在尘埃里，濒临死亡。

汤姆不由的怜悯起了哈利，他真不幸，竟然遇上了自己这种人。

哈利将杯子放回了盘子里：“没关系，我可以等。”

汤姆没回应，因为他是不可能去给温斯顿医生打电话的，事实上在他的计划完成之前，哈利将无法离开这座房子半步。

汤姆仔细的观察着哈利，在汤姆的精心照顾下现在哈利比刚刚出院时气色好了些，但是身体依旧是无力的状态。身为法医的哈利当然会察觉出来自己的身体康复速度不符合常理，但是哈利一直很信任汤姆，每次汤姆给他的药哈利都会吃掉。

“我买了些水果。”汤姆收回目光，拿起水果盘，里面摆着已经被切成小块的苹果，他用叉子叉起一个递到哈利的嘴边。

哈利没有吃，他抬头翠绿色的眼睛注视着汤姆，仿佛想要探寻出汤姆这种动作背后的含义。哈利的左臂并没有受伤，他完全可以自己吃东西，而汤姆却一副执意要喂哈利吃的姿态。在阿尔法看来，喂食往往是强者对弱者的一种爱怜方式，成年的阿尔法之间是不可能相互喂食的，只有阿尔法和欧米茄之间才会有这种行为。

汤姆耐心的等待着，他嗅出哈利身上的气息没有因此变得具有攻击性，说明哈利还是可以接受汤姆这样的行为的。

“你变了很多。”哈利说道，他靠前，张开嘴，吃下了那块苹果，现在的确是哈利更弱，哈利只能接受汤姆对他的照顾。

“因为我现在不收敛阿尔法信息素？”汤姆问道，他又叉了一块苹果递到哈利的嘴边。他收敛了一些自己的气息，想让哈利更加舒服点。

“不只信息素的变化。”哈利嚼着苹果若有所思的说道：“你看上去很焦虑。。。。。。” 

汤姆身子顿了顿，片刻后他恢复原来的神态，继续喂哈利吃苹果。这就是哈利让汤姆最觉得不可思议的地方，当所有人都畏惧的低下头不敢看他的时候，只有哈利会直视自己，清澈的目光可以穿透汤姆层层的伪装，发现汤姆脆弱的一面。

的确，汤姆是很焦虑，即便现在没有了竞争对手，但是将来必然会出现金妮2号，金妮3号，直到有一天，哈利和某个欧米茄结合在一起，无时不刻的纠缠在一起，然后生一大堆孩子。汤姆想到这样眼神阴翳了起来，他无法忍受哈利用他漂亮的唇去亲吻其他人，也受不了哈利身上沾染上别人的信息素。

“你还好吗？”哈利注意到了汤姆的眼神变化。

“我没事。”汤姆放下了叉子，现在盘子里的苹果已经吃完了，他看看挂在墙上的表，现在距离哈利吃下药已经过去了十分钟，是时候开始了。

哈利皱起了眉毛，他揉着自己的太阳穴，像是不舒服的样子。

汤姆紧盯着哈利，在光线的折射下，他的眸子一瞬间仿佛变成了红色，就像在夜间悄然绽开的罂粟花，蛊惑人心，危险之极。

“你开始头晕了吗？”汤姆撩起哈利额前的头发，冰冷的手掌按在哈利的额头，测量对方的体温。哈利偏过头，避开了汤姆的手。汤姆的眼神又暗了几分，哈利一直都是这样，不让汤姆碰他，刻意的和汤姆保持距离。

“是的。”哈利疑惑的问道：“这是药物的副作用吗？我以前不会这样头晕。”

“不，这只是药物生效了而已。”汤姆平静的说道。

哈利看起来很困惑，不仅是对自己身体的反应，还有汤姆奇怪的语气。

“我。。。。。。”哈利的身形晃动起来，四肢变得软弱无力，思维就像被浸入粘稠的液体中，对周遭发生的事情无法做出反应。

汤姆将快要倒下去的哈利揽入怀里，只有这种时候哈利才会让汤姆碰触他。哈利的身体很瘦，因为药物的作用而出着薄汗，摸起来温热而潮湿，这使的他身上的麝香味变得浓重起来。汤姆贴近哈利的脖子，着迷的嗅着，冰冷的薄唇时不时碰触着哈利的皮肤。哈利后劲的皮肤因为常年见不到阳光而像陶瓷般洁白，上面覆盖着一层薄薄的绒毛，摸起来很柔软。

汤姆感到口干舌燥，他吞咽了一下，在他十三岁的时候曾经咬过这片皮肤，那美好的感觉一直让汤姆回味无穷，虽然之后汤姆差点被哈利掐死。

怀抱里，哈利的身体从一开始的僵硬状态慢慢变得柔软起来，他翠绿色的眼睛一会儿亮亮的，一会儿又像是在注视着虚无，显得暗淡无光。现在的哈利还没有完全被药物支配，但是已经可以任汤姆摆布了。

汤姆捧起了哈利的脸，拇指描绘着对方的唇，眸子深处全是燃烧着的欲望。

“别。。。。。。”哈利别开脸，他开始意识到汤姆有些问题了。

汤姆搬过哈利的脸，吻了上去，不像之前那些偷偷的轻吻，这次他一点也没有隐藏自己的信息素，不断的撕咬蹂躏着哈利的双唇，就像是要把自己的气息烙印在哈利的身上一样，让其他任何人都不敢窥探他的哈利。

哈利因为这强势的吻惊讶的睁大眼睛，他的左手坏绕到汤姆的背后，揪扯着汤姆的衬衫，想要把汤姆从自己身上扯开。汤姆嗅到哈利身上的气息迅速的变化着，从一开始柔和的状态变得像刀锋般锐利了，汤姆感觉自己的皮肤似乎都因此刺痛起来，毫无疑问哈利是个强大的阿尔法，即便在这种病弱的状态哈利也可以让汤姆本能的颤慑。

汤姆压制住哈利挣扎的身子，将哈利抵在床上，整个身体压了上去，手指插入了哈利的墨色的头发中，爱抚着。他用舌头撬开对方的贝齿，不断的深入，迫使对方的到处躲闪的舌头和自己共舞。他们的呼吸交融，四肢碰撞，身躯隔着布料摩擦，带着疼痛不断的升温。

和哈利这么亲密的接触让汤姆整个人都兴奋了起来，他的手拉起哈利的睡衣，冰冷的大手伸了进去，顺着对方的肌肉线条游走着，他想要通过这样耐心的爱抚让哈利也能像自己一样兴奋起来。。。。。。

疼痛从舌尖传来，腥甜味扩散开，哈利咬了汤姆，他的左手挣脱了汤姆，快速的向后移，一把抓在汤姆的颈部最脆弱的地方，尖锐的指甲刺破了皮肤，哈利用力掐住了汤姆已经退化的腺体。

汤姆吃痛的松开了哈利，他感到头晕目眩，整个身体都在颤抖，哈利刚刚用阿尔法的信息素标记了他，对方的情绪在汤姆的脑子里横冲直撞，尖声控诉着汤姆这种有悖伦理的行为，这种疼痛是汤姆始料未及的。

哈利乘机推开了压在自己身上的汤姆，他举起手狠狠的给了汤姆一巴掌。汤姆的脸偏到一边，本来苍白的面颊上迅速浮现出一片血红。汤姆的脑子还是闷闷的，他捂着脖子，小幅度的喘息着，哈利的标记实在太疼了，那是个惩罚式的标记，快而凶狠的完成了整个标记行为，现在汤姆的体内，哈利的阿尔法信息素正在和汤姆的疯狂厮杀。

哈利跳下了床，想要跑出房间，但是他的双腿完全没有力气，没走几步就瘫倒在了地上，本来愈合的伤口又被撕裂开开始流淌鲜血。

几秒钟后，哈利短暂的标记终于解除了，汤姆慢慢的回过神，发现了门口扶着门框试图站起来的哈利。

他要走了！

汤姆心脏狂跳起来，视野一瞬间变得很辽阔，他可以看见这个房间的所有细节，像是门框上脱离的木屑，空气中飘浮的尘埃。当然，视野的中心就是正在开门的哈利。汤姆冲了过去，他都没想到自己可以一瞬间爆发出这么的力量，阿尔法的本能在尖叫，他绝不能让哈利跑掉！

在哈利拉开门的一瞬，汤姆抓住了他的袖子。汤姆身上的阿尔法信息素完完全全的展露开，强大的威压落在哈利的身上，使得哈利身上的气息也越发好斗起来。

“放开我！”哈利大吼着，汤姆猛的一拉，粗暴的将哈利扯回房间，再反钳住哈利的左臂，将他面朝墙壁的抵住。

“你哪里都不能去！”汤姆说道，他整个身体笼罩住哈利，手抓住哈利的头发，强迫他扬起头，露出脆弱的脖子。

汤姆咬了上去，在他的牙齿陷进去的一瞬间，哈利开始尖叫。但是汤姆没有心软，他持续的施加力量，死死的咬住哈利的腺体，一时间嘴里全是血腥味。

标记开始了，汤姆觉得自己的身体像是掉进了一潭热乎乎的泉水里，非常舒适，接着汤姆感受到了哈利的情绪，对方就像一本书一样对汤姆打开了，汤姆看到了几个零星的画面，那应该是哈利记忆中的东西。现在他们亲密无间，没人可以比他们更了解彼此了。汤姆感到了无限的幸福和满足感。

哈利持续尖叫着，额头上的血管凸起，激烈的跳动着。整个标记过程对他来说异常疼痛，他被用最粗暴的方式打开了，汤姆的信息素本身就是蛮横凶狠的，哈利病弱的身体并不能承受这样的攻击。汤姆感到自己手下哈利的身体在抽搐，片刻后，哈利的身体变的无力，他晕过去了。

假性标记带来的满足感开始消失，汤姆停止了撕咬哈利，他抱着失去意识的哈利仔细嗅着，对方闻起来还是麝香的味道，没有变化。

这就是阿尔法之间的假性标记，他们只能拥有彼此几秒钟而已。如果是欧米茄此时应该身上已经变成了其他的气味，那是种只对自己标记人可以产生吸引力的气味。

汤姆开始感到无限的空虚，他最心爱的人就在他的怀里，但是他却无法真正的拥有他。仅仅是标记就让哈利这么疼，那更不要说结合了。今天汤姆给哈利喂了些激素药，为了能让哈利在被标记的时候不太疼痛，还有就是增加他们形成真标记的几率，但是看样子，这种激素药是压制不住哈利的阿尔法本能的。汤姆必须另想办法了。

汤姆抱着哈利筋疲力尽的瘫坐在了地上，他注意到了哈利腿上正在流血的伤口。

汤姆叹息，他抱起昏迷的哈利，将他放在了床上。准备下楼去找急救箱，帮哈利处理伤口。

汤姆安慰自己，只要哈利不离开这个房间里，他总会成功的。

2.

汤姆来到大学，路上的学生一看见他就深深的低下了头，根本不敢和他对视。

自从汤姆不再收敛自己的阿尔法信息素后，所有的阿尔法都对汤姆恭恭敬敬，深怕汤姆会攻击他们，连嗅不到信息素的贝塔也不敢靠近汤姆了。书呆子汤姆里德尔这个绰号已经很久没有人说过了。汤姆觉得这样也好，他一点也不想和这些人浪费时间。

汤姆穿过自动散开的人群，匆匆的赶到实验室。他从玻璃柜里拿了些五号激素，抑制剂，还有人造欧米茄信息素。这些东西在外面都是千金难求，想要购买还必须要有身份证明，但是在汤姆实验室里，它们堆积的到处都是。

今天中午标记哈利失败后，汤姆给哈利打了一针麻药，这样哈利直到晚上七点左右才会清醒过来。汤姆自己则是到学校做实验还有查资料，他之前给哈利吃的激素药并没有发挥出预期的效果，哈利依旧强烈的排斥着自己。于是汤姆决定这次试用五号激素，它注射型的药物，效果会更加的迅速和明显，可以增加他和哈利结合的概率。

但是即便有药物的辅助，阿尔法和阿尔法结合也是非常困难的，汤姆查遍了资料也只找到了三对阿尔法结合成功的案例，还有一对成功怀孕的，但是成功怀孕的那个是女性阿尔法，相比男性阿尔法而言，女性阿尔法的子宫还没有萎缩到完全消失的程度，如果长时间服用激素完全可以第二次发育，然后进行受孕。

身为男性阿尔法的哈利本身是很难怀孕的，因为男性阿尔法子宫在15岁第二性别显现后就开始萎缩，有些男性阿尔法身体里的子宫甚至会完全消失。不过为了以防万一，汤姆还是给哈利喂了叶酸，这样如果哈利怀孕了也可以产出健康的孩子。

到六点的时候，汤姆收拾好自己的实验器材，离开学校，开着车到了家门口。他打开门，刚刚进去汤姆就觉得不对劲，因为家里实在过于安静，汤姆轻嗅了几下空气，完全没有哈利的气息。那么只有两种可能性，哈利已经逃跑了，或者哈利还在房间只不过故意收敛了自己的气息，为了不让汤姆找到他。

汤姆有些懊恼，他忽然想起来前段时间哈利为了做手术一直在打麻药，当然会因此产生抗药性，于是哈利今天提前醒来了。

汤姆快速的走进了房间，发现客厅电话前有些血迹，应该是之前哈利走到这里试图打电话对外求救。但是汤姆在很早以前就剪段了家里的所有电话线，门和窗户也是从外面锁好的。那么哈利要想跑出去只能去卫生间，那里有个通风扇汤姆没有封起来，因为汤姆觉得通风扇太高，以哈利的身体状况是不可能爬上去的。

汤姆爬上二楼，在走廊上又看到一串血迹，这次的血迹还没有凝固，汤姆跟着血迹继续走，来到了卫生间门口，门是半开着的。汤姆走进去，发现哈利筋疲力尽的靠着墙坐在地上，血液从他的脚踝上滴落，睡裤上也沾着星星点点的血迹。

“你不应该下床到处走动。”汤姆赶紧走到哈利的身边，蹲下身，撩起哈利的裤腿查看伤情，哈利的右腿的伤口裂开了，左腿还算好。

哈利苦笑了一下，偏过头看着汤姆，他已经明白了自己的处境。

汤姆打开自己的包，里面装着酒精和棉花，他抬起哈利的右腿，开始对伤口进行清理。汤姆低着头，用棉花粘上一点酒精，轻柔的擦拭哈利的伤口，顺便把哈利皮肤上凝结的血迹也擦掉了，白色的棉花很快就粘上了红色。汤姆感到了哈利落在自己身上的视线。

“够了。”哈利的赤脚抵在了汤姆胸口，阻止了汤姆的行为：“我想一个人呆着。”

“在这里你会着凉的，我送你回卧室。”汤姆说道。

哈利烦躁的将手指插进自己额前的头发，他叹息道：“有时候我真希望你能坏的彻底点，这样至少我还可以恨你。”

汤姆站起来，他手抓在了哈利的手臂上，试图将他从地板上拉起了。哈利用力的甩开了汤姆的手。

“你到底想要什么？”哈利说道，他的身子因为愤怒而微微颤抖：“要我像个欧米茄一样对你露出脖子吗？”

汤姆没有说话，他又抓住了哈利的手腕，硬将他拉起，哈利挣扎了起来，汤姆按住哈利的手，拿出针管迅速的扎向哈利的颈部，随着里面的液体被压入静脉，哈利的挣扎越来越微弱，当汤姆抽出针头时，哈利已经完全昏过去了。

汤姆将哈利抱在怀里，走向了卧室，他将哈利放在了床上，盖好被子。汤姆从包里找出了五号激素，他卷起哈利左臂的袖子，找到哈利的血管，银色的针管扎入，药物被一点点注入哈利的身体。

汤姆由衷的希望这次能够成功，这样他也可以结束对哈利的囚禁。汤姆不喜欢哈利现在看自己的眼神，就仿佛汤姆对他来说就是个陌生人。汤姆坚信等他和哈利结合了之后，哈利又会像以前一样对自己露出无防备的微笑。

3.

当汤姆在厨房炖汤的时候，二楼传来玻璃破碎的声音。汤姆关掉了火，看了看时间，此时是晚上七点，刚刚给哈利注射的麻药应该已经失效了。刚刚的声音可能是哈利下床不小心打碎了床头柜上的杯子。

汤姆走上楼，发现哈利扶着墙壁站在走廊上，他翠绿色的眼睛对上了汤姆猩红的眸子。汤姆走进哈利，手扶在哈利的背上，帮助他更好的站立。哈利并没有躲闪，他知道自己是不可能躲开汤姆的碰触，也不可能从这座房子里逃出去。

汤姆会把他像只羔羊一样养在家里，给他不断的打药，直到哈利能和汤姆结合在一起。

“我想去厕所”哈利说道。

汤姆点点头，扶着哈利往前走，到了卫生间的时候，哈利走了进去，他转身想关门，但是汤姆已经跟了进来。

“你可以回避一下吗？”哈利皱起了眉毛：“我还没虚弱到需要你帮忙。”

“你无法长时间的站立。”汤姆抓住了哈利的手，将哈利拉了过来，从后面怀抱住了哈利，手伸到前面去解哈利睡裤的腰带。

“停！”哈利开始挣扎，他没受伤的左手抓住了汤姆的手腕，但是他的力气实在是太小了，完全无法阻止汤姆对他近一步的侵犯。

汤姆扯下了他的睡裤，接着是里面棉质的内裤。汤姆越过哈利的肩膀可以清楚的看到对方的私处，这让他有些口干舌燥。

哈利慌张的抓起自己的裤子，想遮盖住自己，但是汤姆拉住了他使他动弹不得。

“你不是要上厕所吗？继续就是了。”汤姆凑到哈利的耳边说道，热乎乎的气息喷在哈利敏感的脖子上，哈利不适的抖了一下。汤姆另一只手，划过对方平坦的小腹，一路向下，直到对方最私密的地方，抬起对方，对准马桶。

哈利的耳朵红了，汤姆忍不住的舔了舔他。

“你个变态！”哈利说道，他挣扎的更厉害了，就像岸上拼命翻腾的鱼。

汤姆的行为已经远远的超出了哈利的预期，本来身为养子想要和养父结合就是有悖伦常的，现在汤姆的行为，让身为阿尔法的哈利觉得自己受到了极大的羞辱。

“我已经不是第一次见到你的身体了。”汤姆压制住想要逃跑的哈利：“你不需要害羞。”

哈利完全不听汤姆的话，他还在是想摆脱汤姆的控制。汤姆觉得在这样下去，哈利身上的伤口肯定又会撕裂的，于是他加重了手的力度，完全的握住了对方的性器，这是个小小的警告，哈利倒吸一口气。

“你，你。。。。。。”哈利看起来是想要咒骂。

“好了，哈利，能不能快点结束取决你。”汤姆打断了哈利，他减轻了手里的力度，手指轻柔的抚摸起来，一点点揉开对方柱体上的褶皱。

哈利的身体明显的僵硬了，他呼吸略显急促。汤姆等待着，但是哈利并没有妥协。

“你应该很想上厕所了。”汤姆另一个手抚摸着哈利微微隆起的小腹，恶意的摁压了一下，哈利焖哼了一声。汤姆可以感觉到哈利的身体在颤抖。

“这就是你的计划吗？”哈利说道，他的声音有些沙哑：“囚禁我，羞辱我，让我失去阿尔法的能力，最后任你摆布。”

“我只是在帮你。”汤姆说道。

哈利冷笑了一声：“你没有在帮我，汤姆，你正在毁掉我。”

汤姆的手再次收紧了，哈利吃疼的哼了一声。

“你不也在毁掉我吗？”汤姆继续蹂躏着哈利的私处：“你一直都是知道的，我到底有多在乎你，我甚至觉得，上次我偷亲你的时候，你是就是醒着的。但是你还是要和那些女孩约会，不断的疏远我。”

哈利额角因疼痛渗出了冷汗。

“你知道我有多少次在深夜走进你的卧室，看着熟睡中的你，想要脱掉你的衣物，用暴力的手段拥有你。”汤姆向前倾，整个身体贴在哈利的背上，哈利的脸色一下变得苍白，因为隔着布料他可以清晰的感受到汤姆的身体变化。

“感觉到了吗？就现在我还是这么的想要你。”汤姆悲伤的笑了起来：“我尝试了一切，小心翼翼的观察你，选择你喜欢的颜色做衣服，说你喜欢的话，做你喜欢的事，但是到最后，我依旧不在你的选择范围。”

“汤姆。。。。。。”哈利喘息着说：“别这样，冷静点，我们。。。。。。”

“我们都是阿尔法所以注定不能在一起？”汤姆说完了哈利没说完的话：“别担心，我会改变这一点的。”

汤姆手上的力度变轻柔了，他灵巧的手指爱抚起柱体。刚刚被蹂躏过的皮肤格外的敏感，哈利的呼吸急促了起来，他咬紧牙关不让自己露出一点羞耻的声音。

“你会对我沉迷起来的，哈利。”汤姆轻咬着哈利的耳朵：“我可以给你无穷的快感，那些蠢兮兮的欧米茄永远不可能像我这样了解你。”

汤姆的手指准确的按在了哈利最敏感的地方，就连力度和节奏也是精心设计。哈利的身体开始不受控制的起反应，汤姆觉得自己怀里的人，身体越来越湿热起来。

“很舒服，对吧。”汤姆邪邪的笑了，手指摸索着柱体前段硬硬的那一圈，那是哈利还没有展开的节：“你知道吗？我在十五岁的时候摸过你，那时候你睡的很熟，身体比现在诚实的多，轻轻一碰就会有很大的反应，等快到巅峰的时候，你会迷迷糊糊的呻吟。。。。。。你尝起来真的很美好，就像伊甸园被禁止品尝的神果。”

“住手！”哈利颤抖了起来，汤姆的变态行径让他难以接受。他知道汤姆对他有别样的情感，但不知道这种朦胧的爱意早就变得黑暗扭曲。

汤姆继续爱抚着，现在哈利的身体已经完全的觉醒了，柱体变得血脉喷张，高高的扬起。汤姆调整了一下姿势，手完全的包裹住柱体，上下来回摩擦，节奏越发的狂乱，过多的快感侵袭了哈利，让他只能像暴风雨中的小船，随着汤姆的节奏颤抖的发出呜咽声。

哈利的双腿也因为长时间的站立开始发软，身体无力的倒向汤姆，只能依靠汤姆才能不瘫软在地上。

“看见了吗？”汤姆搬过哈利的脸让他注视着镜子里的自己：“只有我可以让你变成这样。”

镜子里的哈利翠绿色的眼睛蒙上了一层水汽，眉头紧皱，眼角红红的，像是忍受不住快感，即将落下不甘的泪水。他的衣衫不整，睡裤和内裤团在脚腕处，整个下体一览无余，而汤姆的手正在他难以启齿的地方处处点火，漂亮而羞耻的手指上已经沾满了他分泌的透明前液。

“不。。。。。。”哈利抗拒的闭上了眼睛。

但是闭上眼睛后，身体就更加的敏感。汤姆感觉到哈利的身体开始紧绷，像是架好箭的弓，于是汤姆放缓了速度，让哈利在这爆发的边缘上慢慢的品尝他给予的快感。哈利仰着头，难耐的呜咽着，整个人都被汤姆身上的气息包裹住了，两个人的阿尔法信息素在空中碰撞争斗再慢慢的融合，就像一场此起彼伏的交响乐。

哈利的呼吸已经很急促了，像是要窒息了一样。汤姆残忍的用拇指按住了出口，不让哈利拽泻出来。

“记住，你是我的。”汤姆摁揉着顶端最敏感的地方：“无论你是什么性别，你都是我的。”

过多的快感混杂着疼痛，让哈利身体颤抖的厉害，羞耻的呻吟声从他的嘴边泻了出来。汤姆满意的笑了，他松开了手，哈利的身体马上开始不受控制的痉挛，一波接一波的精液涌出，喷洒在汤姆的手上。

汤姆着迷的看着哈利，对方翠绿色的眼睛像是苍穹骤然碎裂，在快感中迷失了方向，理智完全的消失，剩下的只有汤姆给予哈利的快感。

射精结束了。

哈利感到筋疲力尽，他喘着气，浑身是汗，已经无法控制自己的身体。汤姆摁了摁哈利的小腹，很快哈利开始排尿了，一开始并不多，像涓涓细流，但是只要开始就无法停止，慢慢的量开始变多。汤姆耐心等待着，在一切结束后，他贴心的用纸巾擦拭着哈利一片狼藉的下体。

啪嗒。

一滴泪水从哈利的面颊划过，滴落在了地上。

因为羞耻，也因为意识到自己已经完全沦为汤姆泄欲的玩物了。

“你真是个折不扣的变态。”哈利沙哑的声音说道。

汤姆轻笑了一下，他吻了吻哈利被汗水浸湿的额头。

“别担心，你会习惯的。”

TBC

作者话：事实上，这章我并没有按计划写完，本来还有很多很变态的情节，但是时间有限，加上我有点卡文，所以很多情节我放到下章了。而且恐怕我又要忙了，日更是不可能了，七号以后，说不定可以爆发着写一下。所以下次见啦，小伙伴们~


End file.
